Shadows of inu yasha's past
by kaeko
Summary: inuyasha has been in love, his heart is torn,but has made a descision-only one problem .....this story is inusaeko (my character) and sesskag , please give it a try! i really need some more reviews!PLEASE REVIEW! i have 4, thanks to those who reviewed!
1. Realization

Note POV indicates a change of view ex: POV Kagome, means that the story is now being told from kagome's point of view. If it just said "kagome" it would mean that the story is still from my point of view but is talking about that character. Thanks!!  
  
*disclaimer - as we all know, I do not own inu yasha, though I do own a couple of the characters, saeko and kiyoka - I made them up (sad isn't it, I only own the stupid characters, sigh..)  
  
please read past the first part, it may seem weird at first because it starts with an invented character, but please read atleast until inu yasha or kagome or someone like that comes in. it gets better!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hmmm. Saeko sighed as she looked out the window at the old Higurashi temple and wished she could get away. Not that she wasn't grateful, but for the past few years - ever since she had been pushed forward in time she had wanted to go back, even if Inu yasha was dead and even if it meant facing up to her worst fears.  
  
She had been sent here 100 years ago, which being as she was a hanyou, (I'm going with the idea that hanyou live until killed) really wasn't such a long time. She belonged in the feudal era, with Inu Yasha not in this modern world in which Naraku had sealed her.  
  
She had adapted to all the new things of the present, and after the first 50 years she had just learned how to live in this new place as a single mom, without inu yasha.  
  
Just after she had come to terms with his death, her daughter Kiyoka and herself had been put into a sleep for 49 years when suddenly they woke up under the god tree having to adapt to new times again.  
  
She sighed again, in a few months it would be her 16th birthday, or really her 300th birthday as being hanyou she aged only once every twenty years. Kagome had been the one to find her and Kiyoka lying under the god tree.  
  
They were only a few years apart and soon became fast friends. As Saeko had no home she and Kiyoka had been staying with the Higurashi's for the past six months.  
  
She glanced over to Kiyoka who was playing quietly on the floor, she looked so much like him that - well she was all Saeko had left.  
  
If it weren't for the Higurashi's and Kagome, Saeko didn't know what she'd do, she knew she couldn't balance Kiyoka, school and a job. As for school she could care less, she always managed to get decent marks but found it a waste of time, as all she learned here would be useless in the feudal ere if she could get back.  
  
It surprised even her somedays how she could get away with going to school - her long clearish silver hair, pale almost transparent skin and stunning silver eyes were a dead giveaway. But she had learned through experiments how to appear human even though she was not. She could change her hair to brown, her eyes to green and make her skin less pale.  
  
Kiyoka was hanyou as well and looked alarmingly like her father, Inu Yasha, with her short silver hair pulled back into a short ponytail, with her gold eyes and dog ears Saeko saw him every time she looked at her. Kiyoka's fighting techniques wer much like Inu Yasha's as well, probably due to the fact they were both Inu-youkai, though Kiyoka had other elements thrown in.  
  
Saeko controlled the wind and rain ( a bit like Kagura, but different) while Kiyoka had minimal weather control but could hold her own with her claws. She, like Saeko spent much time in human form and when her claws disappeared, gold eyes turned to green and silver hair turned dark brown she had to rely on her mother to protect her, as in human form she was only 5, though technically 100. Even the Higurashi's didn't really know who and what they were.  
  
POV Saeko  
  
Kagome had been away a lot lately, her grandfather told her friends she had come down with all sorts of rare illnesses, none of which was true, but I played along because mrs. Higurashi asked me to.  
  
I walked down to the bone eaters well every so often as that was the last and first place I ever saw kagome. Her friends said that she had a boyfriend, but I could tell by her expression that she had met a guy she liked. He may have shown some interest in her, maybe even kissed her but they certainly weren't a couple.  
  
I could sense his heart was torn but who this person was was a mystery to me. I watched as kagome left the room of the well I quickly converted to human form, kiyoka doing the same. Just before I did so I sensed another presence, an extremely powerful youkai, Sesshomaru?  
  
I had know sesshomaru as long as I had inu yasha, he was cold hearted and hated inu yasha but I felt that it would take but one person to melt his heart of ice. I wasn't that person but I was maybe his first friend, the first person besides his mother to care for him.  
  
I dashed down the hall with a quick hello to kagome. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door and yelled Sesshomaru's name at the top of my lungs.  
  
He emerged form his hiding place totally emotionless, before I could ract he grabbed my throat and pinned me up against a tree. Who are you? He growled, I slowly turned demon so he could recognize who I was. He stared at me in surprise before letting me go causing me to slam into the ground. Saeko? He whispered his stony expression lifting for a second.  
  
Hai, I answered as kiyoka bounded towards us, hanyou again, it is me. Inu yasha said you were dead he said without feeling, he turned slowly to stare at kiyoka. What? I thought inuyasha was dead! I yelled in surprise. Totally ignoring my outburst he calmly stated and this would be inu yasha's pup, true?  
  
Hai I responded again, she is , then kneeling to look kiyoka in the eye I told her that this was her uncle. At hearing this she grabbed his leg giving him a sort of hug. He merely looked down at her in disgust, get off me you filthy hanyou he snarled. Anger filled me but I knew I had to remain calm if I wanted my questions answered. Was inu yasha really alive? How did you get here? Can I return home?  
  
We talked for a while and I discovered that he had followed kagome through the well and now that he had found me we would return to the feudal era. Finally with a hint of menace in his voice he said, inu yasha is not dead.  
  
But.. but I saw him die I replied, then the memory hit me for the hundredth time today. It was a windy day, not my doing as I made my way across the field to where inu yasha stood his hair blowing out behind him. I felt as though I was in slow motion, I saw the blinding white light hit him but there was nothing I could do. He fell and didn't get back up again and I knew in my heart that he was dead.  
  
I screamed and tried to get over to him but was grabbed from behind by naraku and brought here. I finished my thought and began top feel a little light headed and shocked, yes I remember that day all too well. Just before I passed out I saw him glare and say the bastard said you were dead too, I could tell they were still enemies.  
  
Inu yasha  
  
He sat in the tree thinking, tossing the rock up and down each time catching it. Kagome had gone home through the well, he had thought he'd sensed something following her but he supposed he was just a imagining it. He was deep in thought, thinking about kikyou and kagome, he knew he'd have to make a choice someday but " feh" they were both kind of annoying come to think of it.  
  
If he could he couldn't choose either of them, he would choose "her," she had always been there for him and he for her until her death. They were to of been married the following week, she was pregnant and he felt his life was finally working out. He took her death to heart and it took him 48 years to come to terms with the fact.  
  
A year after he had accepted the truth, he decided to become a full fledged youkai using the shikon no tama. He also decided that maybe he would try and find a mate, not someone to replace her, just he knew she wouldn't have wanted him to spend the remainder of his days lonely and unhappy, he figured it was worth a try.  
  
That was about the time he met kikyou. She was young, pretty, capable and reminded him of saeko in some respects.  
  
They grew closer over the next few years and when she asked him to turn human for her he had no second thoughts, he just wanted to get saeko out of his head. So they came to be deceived by naraku.  
  
50 years later kagome broke kikyou's spell and inu yasha was trying once more to get the shikon no tama. He thought some more, his life was such a mess, he loved kagome too now, just as much as he had kikyou. Suddenly he remembered what he felt like around saeko and realized that he didn't really love either of them, he'd already given his heart away - and that was to saeko.  
  
He had first met saeko when she was just a baby. He was about two in human years at the time and he found her outside on the step. He convinced his mother to keep her and they had been together ever since.  
  
When inu yasha's parents both died and they were left to fend for their own. Despite the fact that she was a hanyou, she had befriended sesshomaru and he would occasionally come by and see if they were alright. She stayed with inu yasha until saeko was sixteen and inuyasha eighteen when she died. ( 9 months after coming to modern Japan kiyoka was born).  
  
Inu yasha brought his hand up to his face only to find he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Damn it! I still love her and I can't forget about her he thought. He remembered the day she died, a bright light had hit him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
When he got up he just saw her body disappear, leaving behind a trail of blood. He didn't actually see her die, but he knew in his heart he would never see her again. He knew she would never leave him and searched around desperately, but to no avail.  
  
POV kagome  
  
I ran away from the well hoping saeko didn't see me. As I ran up the stairs, she dashed right past at an incredible speed with a quick hello. I watched her sprit out the door and stop in the middle of the yard. I figured she just wanted some alone time.  
  
She was always a bit different, not in a bad way but was hard to figure out , still through thick and thin we were still friends despite the age difference. She had a lot more to handle then me though, most people thought that kiyoka was her sister but I knew that she was really her daughter.  
  
Even now that I had to put my life on hold to collect the shards of the shikon no tama she has still faced much more hardship then I suppose I ever will. I knew she had been in love and then something happened to him, but whenever I asked she closed up and wouldn't even tell me who he was.  
  
Wait, where did she go? She had just been outside. I turned suddenly to see sesshomaru, I froze unable to scream for inuyasha. In his arms he held a limp saeko and a content kiyoka. I looked at him horrified, what did he do to her?  
  
"saeko belongs in the past, not this. this future, I am taking her back he stated calmly. He then turned, darted out of the house and down the well. This would be a hard one to explain to my parents and inu yasha. But I knew no matter how annoyed inu yasha would be at me for losing my friends I had to help her, I had to figure out what was going on!!  
  
POV kaeko  
  
I woke up on a futon in a large, pretty room with kiyoka asleep beside me. Suddenly it all came back, inu yasha was alive, and I was back in the feudal era!! At that exact second sesshomaru walked in, "done sleeping?" he asked. Hai I replied, " then get out, you've over stayed your welcome" with that he stormed out.  
  
He called over his shoulder " you were tricked by naraku into thinking inu yasha was dead, naraku was also the one to send you to the present" he began to leave again and then stopped. "I doubt we will ever meet again though we may yet, but if you ever have need of me use this" he said, he tossed a rock to me, "when you are in danger it will burn red and I will be able to sense it, goodbye" he stated then left for good.  
  
I watched his retreating back.  
  
Come on kiyokaa I murmured, waking her, we have a lot to do. Aside from finding inu yasha, I was intent on only one thing at this moment - destroying naraku. For all the pain he'd caused me, inu yasha and for the lives he took.  
  
I would defeat him.  
  
POV kagome  
  
I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could and ran back out to the well. I dashed towards the village where inu yasha was sitting in a nearby tree. "sit boy" I called out causing him to smash into the ground. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" he yelled at me. Sorry but we have to hurry, sesshomaru has saeko, we have to save her!! "Feh, saeko died a long time ago, I don't know what you're blabbing about you idiot" he said looking kind of strained. "I'm the idiot? Saeko is alive, from what I could figure out from sesshomaru, she was transported to my time after being deceived by naraku.  
  
He made her believe that the man she loved was dead and now sesshomaru has her and brought her back here with her daughter. D-daughter Inu Yasha mumbled looking taken aback. "Yeah, whats it to you?" I replied. "Nothing, just.. Let's go NOW!!  
  
He grabbed my arm and began to dash towards the west, faster then usual. We arrived at sesshomaru's castle to find sesshomaru glaring at us from the gate, "he's kinda cute when he's not trying to kill us I thought."  
  
The two talked for a while until inu yasha had the story stright. "Now get out of here before I finish you off" he growled. Suddenly I saw the expression on his face change - to concern? "she didn't" I heard him mutter under his breath. I watched as he lifted a stone out of his pocket, it was coloured blood red. Who? Demanded inu yasha.  
  
"it seems your bitch has gotten herself into quite a mess" sesshomaru snarled. "S-saeko" inu yasha managed, "is she in danger?" sesshomaru pointed towards an area where the sky was dark - "she has taken on naraku single handedly it seems" was all he said. At the same time the two demons sprinted off towards her.  
  
Inu yasha just yelled " stay here out of sight" and continued. I stayed stil for a few minutes, but when miroku, sango and shippo showed up we decided to go after them. I had to help!!  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I know that some of my quotations were a bit off, but I'm getting better I hope  
  
Please review!!! I'm not sure whether to continue the story or not. So please review!! Tell me what you think and if I should!! If I do continue I'm thinking of putting in a fight in the next chapter.  
  
If you hate it please tell me (though preferably nicely) and if you liked it I'd really appreciate hearing that.  
  
Constructive criticism always welcome!!  
  
Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
This fic may seem I a little long as I don't have very good paragraphs, I'm not getting any reviews so maybe I should add some more but end on a cliffhanger, then threaten not to write anymore (muhahaha) no just kidding but I really want reviews!!  
  
Even if you get bored or disgusted and don't read past the fist page, please review to tell me so!!! 


	2. new feelings

Disclaimer - I do not own inu yasha  
  
YAY!!!I finally got another review, this has totally made my day and inspired me to write. My story really isn't that great I suppose but thank you very much duchesscarml!!  
  
I wanted to kill him, I was usually a nice person but now the anger coursing through my veins had taken over. I would find Naraku alright, aside from running headlong into a tree, causing her to fall to the ground anime style, so far Kiyoka was fine but I knew I couldn't allow her to come all the way with me. I stopped for a few minutes to think of where she could go, I needed someone to look after her preferably someone who could permanently take over being her guardian if I were not to return. After thinking for a few minutes I decided on sesshomaru, he may not like hanyou much but I was his friend and he would do no harm to kiyoka, plus Rin liked so I knew she'd be safe.  
  
I sat her down for a minute and talked to her, "I need you to go back to Sesshomaru's castle" I told her. "Why," she asked a bit confused, "well let's just say I have a few things to do and it will go faster if I go by myself" I replied. She growled and then turned to leave, before she could, I swept her up into a hug "I love you" I told her. She squirmed a little and said "I know mom, can I play with Rin then?" "of course," I smiled at her hoping it wasn't my last chance to do so. "good bye" I murmured as she sped off through the forest, she really was just like inu yasha.  
  
I sped off, mainly relying on the wind for my speed, I was powerful for a hanyou, but I had worked at it even now I trained everyday. I didn't have any other powers until I mated with inu yasha, I didn't really know how that worked but some of his powers were transferred to me. I had better hearing, smell and I could snarl pretty good. I continued to run and every so often I would stop to check the wind for followers, I knew that it was possible that if sesshomaru knew where I was going he would come to try and stop me. I didn't sesnse anyone but split the wind anyways, just in case, that way the wind was working for me but against them at the same time.  
  
When I turned around I was face to face with Naraku, he was standing in front of me. I was so surprised I lost control of the wind and fell flat on my face, embarrassed I stood up and glared at him with as much hatred as I could muster. "So you've come at last" he said, "took you long enough." At this I growled and with no warning ran at him, I was fast, fast then sesshomaru at times even. I quickly drew my sword the wind was a powerful ally and I needed no fan to control it, as did Naraku's detachment Kagura. I ran faster and faster, the wind roaring behind me, I turned quickly catching him off guard and slashed at him. His arm was in my way and landed beside him before he could as much as react to my attack, his shoulder was left dripping with blood.  
  
I glared at him in satisfaction, "it shouldn't be this easy" I thought to myself, just then I realized it wasn't going to be he transformed (into his spider thing) and the battle really began. I began rely on my powers not my strength and the clouds above me turned black as I decided what I should do to beat him. I threw strong gusts at him, his blood splattering on the ground but what scared me the most was that he just looked at me eerily, he attacked some but I could tell he wasn't trying very hard. Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain slice through my stomach, looked down to see he had pierced me with one of his tentacles/legs. I screamed out in pain but didn't' stop attacking, I had to win!! For my sake and inu yasha's.  
  
POV Kagome  
  
Sango, Miroku and I all on kirara's back dashed after inu yasha, we had left Shippou with Rin and Jakken which may not have been the best idea but I needed him to be safe while we fought. If sesshomaru was right and saeko really had taken on Naraku, we really needed to watch our steps. We continued towards the dark clouds, I wished we could go faster, I didn't want anything to happen to inu yasha. "Hey are you ok?" I heard sango ask. I started to reply "yeah I'm fine" but was interrupted by sango yelling "HENTAI." I looked over to see miroku with swirly eyes and a boomerang to the head. I couldn't help but laugh despite the situation at hand. Suddenly a yell broke the silence, it was inu yasha I knew it. "INUYASHA!!" I yelled  
  
POV Inu yasha  
  
Sesshomaru and I sped through the forest, I hated working with him the bastard but if I wanted to help Saeko I knew I would need his help no matter how much I hated to admit it. We finally reached the clearing, it had taken us longer then it should have due to the wind constantly changing direction. I looked forwards and was confronted by my worst fears, I saw Saeko for the first time in a 100 years. She had been giving her all but I saw a tentacle going through her stomach. I lept into battle, sesshomaru behind me, I pulled out tetsaiga. " get away from her you bastard" I yelled, he didn't look at me which I assumed was due to the fact he was having problems holding off sesshomaru. Just as I went to stab the tetsaiga through him he grabbed Saeko and slammed her into the ground so hard she was knocked unconscious, blood dripping from her head he flew up into the sky. "If you want her back you will have to face your worst fears, I will possibly trade her for the shikon no tama, I will be in my northern castle." With that he left, I screamed and fell into a pool of her blood just as Kagome, miroku and sango rode onto the scene on kirara.  
  
Author POV  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled thinking inu yasha was dead as she ran to his side. Inu yasha didn't' move but gave her a despairing glance that told her he was not physically hurt but emotionally, all he would say for sometime was "she is gone, I failed." Finally he decided to go think some and kagome let him go, she watched him walk slowly into the forest. Sango and miroku decided to go get shippou and on sesshomaru's request Rin and Jakken also and wouldn't be back for sometime. It was then that kagome remembered sesshomaru. He was in bad condition, he had done some serious damage to naraku and probably would have won if naraku had not left but he had also received some fatal wounds himself. He was bleeding profusely and his body had made no progress in healing itself, maybe due to the severity of the wounds. "oh my gosh" kagome murmured, "I'm so sorry I was so busy with inu yasha a forgot you were here, let me help you." " I'm fine miko, I don't need your help or anyone elses, don't waste your time or mine." " Look, first, my name is kagome Ka- go- me and second you need help whether you'll admit it or not and I am going to help you, just let me take a look ok?" He looked for a second as though he was fighting with himself but finally deciding that he had no energy to fight back he said "fine if you insist, but I lord sesshomaru do not need any help from a human" he was disgusted to be left weak and in the care of a human, but what choice did he have if he wanted to live?  
  
Kagome pulled out her first aid kit which she'd been carrying around for a while now. "ok you're going to have to take your shirt off so I can bandage your cuts," sesshomaru grunted, but complied. Kagome was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in the taiyoukai's presence, especially when she started thinking about how nice his abs were. "Aah" she said whacking herself in the head - she had to stay on task. Sesshomaru just gave her a funny look "is it common for your species to hit themselves out of nowhere?" he asked an expression of mild amusement running across his stony face for a moment, then leaving. "Yes, um I mean no" kagome stuttered, blushing red. "hmmm, I seem to have an odd effect on her indeed as he watched a blush creep up - no invade her face. It was then he started to be a little confused when he looked the miko in the eyes he found uncertain emotions running through him.  
  
Kagome noticed the taiyoukai seemed to flinch at her touch and couldn't seem to meet her eye, "he hates me" she sighed in her head. Then she thought for a moment, the only people she had really seen avoid her gaze were inu yasha when he was thinking about kikyou and this boy at school who had a crush on her, but she couldn'tthink of a reason for the taiyoukai to act like this. "are you all right?" she asked, she got no answer and so continued to clean his cuts, "it's a good thing I can stand the sight of blood!" she thought.  
  
She was still at it when Miroku and Sango returned with, Shippou, Rin, Jakken and kiyoka. "kiyoka, I didn't know you were hanyou" kagome exclaimed surprised. "yeah, I am" she replied quietly then she turned to sesshomaru "I miss my mom, can I see her now?" "No" sesshomaru said icily "she is as good as dead, from now on you will be under your father, inu yasha's care." Kiyoka was torn with emotions her young mind was not used to, her mother dead? He father alive? She burst into tears just as inu yasha came out of the forest saying "sesshomaru, you said I had a daughter, where is she?"  
  
Sesshomaru merely pointed towards the sobbing figure in front of him, he felt that no matter the circumstances the idea of inu yasha being a father was ridiculous. The again he would have thought the same thing about himself before he met Rin, "yes inu yahsa will pull it off, even if he is rather stupid" he thought. Just then Rin ran up to him "are you hurt sesshomaru -sama?" "nothing serious Rin" he replied but we will be spending the night here, prepare yourself for bed. "you too shippou" kagome told the young fox demon. Kagome looked over to see inu yasha, tears streaming down his face with kiyoka in his arms. She couldn't help but wish she was there instead but she knew that inu yasha loved saeko and it would be at least another 50 years before he moved on, she wouldn't be alive that long and she knew that she had to move on alone. "You really do have a thing for dead girls" kagome said without thinking. "Kagome!" sango exclaimed, inu yasha just gave her a hurt look.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just. never mind I'm sorry." She got no reply in return but saw inu yasha tighten his grip on kiyoka. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she didn't want to hurt inu yasha just letting go was hard she had really thought that she had loved him and he her, but now she saw clearly. He loved her but was not in love with her and she realized that she felt the same way about him.  
  
She continued to clean sesshomaru's wounds, he appeared to be asleep and her thoughts turned to him. He really was gorgeous and behind his icy mask she knew there was a nice person - or at least a decent person, she was sure of it. "I wonder how he got this way" she thought and brought her hand up to touch his cheek, it was warm. His eyes sprang open immediately " and what are you doing miko?" he asked "my name is kagome remember?" kagome stated "anyways, sorry I was just thinking." he shut his eyes once again and she continued helping.  
  
She didn't realize how long she'd been at it until she glanced around her and saw that everyone else was asleep. Shippou and Rin on opposite sides of the fire and surpriseingly miroku and sango rather close together holding hands. Then there was inu yasha and kiyoka, despite inu yasha's speech to shippou about how grown men didn't cry in front of others, he had tear stains on his cheeks and kiyoka in his arms. Kagome finished bandaging sesshomaru, he opened his eyes and said "thank you kagome" while pulling his shirt back on.  
  
She was surprised, not just at the thank you but also at the use of her name. It was then that she realized the events of the day, she had know what happened but was suddenly really aware of the fight and the outcome, Saeko was dead or nearly dead. Her friend who had been there by her side when something came up, was as good as gone. She burst into tears and fell against sesshomaru, her sobs muffled ny his chest.  
  
He was totally dumbstruck, the miko "no kagome" he corrected himself was.. well he really didn't know what to do he'd never experienced this before. Again confusing emotions ran through him, a protectiveness of kagome he felt as though he'd do anything for her, he wouldn't just kill naraku for saeko but for causing kagome this pain. "no" he thought, "I do now care for humans, particularly one who is in love with inu yasha. He knew in his hear t she no longer had any such feelings for his bastard brother - at least not very strong ones but he wanted an excuse, any excuse to hate her.  
  
He decided to make her move before she confused him anymore, despite her obvious distress - he did not care for humans, well except for Rin. Before he could do so he glanced down to see she had fallen asleep in his arm. He didn't have the heart to make her move, he felt his mask calm mask start to slip but replaced it immediately. Yes, he would let her stay where she was, after all he owed her for helping him even if he hated to admit to being in debt to a human.  
  
Kagome woke in surprise to find her self in the arm of the taiyoukai, he was still asleep with her in a tight embrace. She felt she should move before the others woke up, but she didn't want to, she felt too secure and content. The others were slowly brought around by the sun, inu yasha and kiyoka had been up long ago and were gone, though where to kagome didn't know. She supposed they hadn't gone far, just to spend some bonding time or something.  
  
She felt the taiyoukai's grip loosen. "kagome, move" he commanded rather bluntly. Any nice thoughts she had been thinking of him disappeared at this blunt comment. A bit embarrassed she stood up in a hurry, hitting her head on a low branch causing sango and miroku to laugh. Shippou and Rin were playing off in the tall grass, "comfortable?" sango asked with a laugh. Kagome merely shot her an annoyed glanced "you looked pretty comfortable yourself" she teased then proceeded to make breakfast.  
  
Kagome watched as sesshomaru walked over to Rin and bent down beside her. Rin through her arms around his neck "really, sesshomaru-sama? Rin can stay and play with shippou?" "yes Rin, you may," with that he stood up and walked towards kagome, she smiled at him. Her heart sped up when his gaze met hers, "yes maybe there is hope for us- I mean him yet" kagome thought. "I would like to help him, he needs a friend, now if only I could get past his defenses".  
  
Just then inu yasha came into sight, carrying kiyoka "come on, we're leaving now!" he yelled. "where are we going?" kagome asked. "To save Saeko" inu yahsa replied, "I may have failed her once but I won't again, bring the shikon no tama." They were all ready to go within seconds, those who knew Saeko would have done anything for her and those who didn't knew that anyone inu yasha and sesshomaru cared for this much was worth fighting for.  
  
"Shippou, Rin, follow Jakken back to my castle and wait for us there" sesshomaru ordered. "What about kiyoka?" kagome asked suspiciously, "she is coming with us, now come on!" inu yasha yelled. "Miroku, Sango you ride on kirara, I'll take kiyoka and kagome.. uh you go with sesshomaru, please?" inu yasha said rather pathetically. "I will not carry a pathetic human" sesshomaru stated. "I am NOT a pathetic human" kagome yelled, "I helped you, it's your turn to help us" then in an undertone she added "I thought we had begun to be friends, I guess I was wrong." Astonished that kagome had the nerve to speak to him like that and surprised she didn't hate him he said nothing. After an awkward silence he growled "fine let's go," he shoved me onto his back (piggyback style). With that we were off with one goal in mind : to rescue saeko. 


	3. Off guard

Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own inuyasha, sigh  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with only 3 people reading and reviewing my story I don't have a lot of incentive. But that's all right I got around to it!!  
  
Kagome watched the shapes blur as sesshomaru sped across the field, he was much faster then inu yasha and she knew he wasn't going full speed. Kirara was beginning to tire and they knew they would have to stop soon, it was getting dark although inuyasha showed no signs of weariness.  
  
"Ok inu yasha, we've got to stop and spend the night soon, you may be half demon but we're human " Sango told inu yasha. "Quite right, we'll need to save our strength there is no point in continuing any further at this time" Miroku expanded on Sango's thought. "Do you agree kagome?" Miroku asked only to realize that she had fallen asleep while they were talking.  
  
"Then it's settled, let's stop here" Sango said wearily, hopping off Kirara's back. They all settled down but inu yasha, kiyoka had fallen asleep long ago and he was sitting with her in a tree, whispering softly to her.  
  
Sesshomaru had put off lying down, he found he liked the warmth coming from Kagome's body and she smelt really good. He wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from, but he knew he had to get away from her.  
  
This was a harder task then anticipated as the way she had positioned herself, he could not get her off without hurting her or waking her up.  
  
He tried to wake her but she seemed to be dead to the world and his best attempts did not wake her. He decided that he, lord sesshomaru would not be disgraced by a human and turned to smash her into a tree in hopes she'd fall off he heard a voice from above. "Don't hurt her you bastard and I'll kill you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see inu yasha he knew now wasn't a good time to fight so he controlled his temper and asked "then what do you suggest I do with her, idiot?" Inu yasha's response was simple and aggravating, even as much as he hated his brother touching Kagome, this chance was too funny to pass up.  
  
"Just leave her where she is" he said then averted his attention to avoid any blood curdling glares. Sesshomaru felt a growl rising in his throat, how he hated this stupid miko, he consented none the less and to his annoyance, just as he found a position that would allow him to be comfortable and her to sleep, her grip lessened.  
  
She fell into his arm, he subconsciously decided to let her stay where she was, at least she smelt good.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning leaning against something soft and warm, she turned her head to find she was leaning against sesshomaru who was awake.  
  
"Um oops" she offered. "Don't let it happen again" the taiyoukair answered. Blushing kagome said "I guess that was the second time that's happened, I'm sorry if it happens again but I've been really tired lately."  
  
She proceeded to get up, just then kiyoka hopped onto her shoulder, "you're finally up Kagome!" Kagome was thrown off balance; she fell onto sesshomaru, her lips smashing into his. Both caught off guard, Kagome's tongue went into his mouth, getting cut on his fangs.  
  
They both froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, "eewe kagome get your tongue out of his mouth, and sorry about knocking you over" came kiyoka's voice from her shoulder. Kagome and sesshomaru broke apart quickly,  
  
Kagome mumbling sorry, but when his gaze met hers she froze "oh my gosh, I really thought he was going to kiss me there for a moment" Kagome thought feeling strangely disappointed "wait a minute, I didn't even want him to!" she thought again, thought really she wished he would have.  
  
Sesshomaru's usually calm face was full of emotions, he felt for a moment there that she was all he really wanted, but a human?  
  
It was nothing he assured himself and his face became impassive once more. Inu yasha had noticed, under some circumstances he would have attacked his brother but under the current circumstances he found it extremely funny.  
  
He wouldn't have thought it at all funny if he realized that kagome was really falling for his older brother, even if he didn't love Kagome like that he still wouldn't have wanted his brother to have her. He stopped laughing long enough to say "you know you could find somewhere a little more private."  
  
Kagome was really embarrassed by now and only had one thing to say to inu yasha, "inuyasha," she started, they all knew what was coming except Sesshomaru and Kiyoka, "SIT" she yelled. Kiyoka giggled as she watched her father fall head first into the dirt. They started on their way early that day.  
  
"We should reach Naraku's northern realm by this evening, we should make camp before challenging him" Kagome heard lord sesshomaru's calm voice as she clung to his back.  
  
He proved to be correct, they camped slightly outside of his borders. This time Kagome was awake long after sesshomaru fell asleep, demon or not running all day everyday was beginning to take it's toll on him. Kagome crawled over to him, using her miko powers she healed his weariness a bit, they would rely on him in saving Saeko. The only reason she rarely used this spell was that it tired her greatly and caused her to have odd dreams.  
  
She felt weariness creep over her immediately, she collapsed beside sesshomaru, pulling her sleeping bag over to her and was instantly asleep.  
  
She did dream that night and a strange dream she did have. She was in a small room, completely dark save for a small light at the very end.  
  
She felt as though she had to get to the light or something awful would happen. She ran until a shape came into view it was Sesshomaru who was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. She tried to scream but found she could not, she kept running until she was level with his body.  
  
She stopped in front of sesshomaru. She knelt down beside him and rolled him to face her, tears were streaming down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to help his pain except watch.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" she yelled "no don't go,  
  
" a dark shape approached her but before she could see what it was she awoke with a start. "Would you shut up?" she heard inu yasha's voice, she opened her eyes, tears still on her face.  
  
She found herself once again in Sesshomarus arm, she could see many faces peering in around her, "you had a nightmare" Sesshomaru stated simply, "you woke us all up when you screamed sesshomaru's name" Sango explained.  
  
"Though was it really a nightmare?" Miroku said, smirking pervertedly. "You slept walked over to sesshomaru, called his name and fell into his arms - er arm" inu yasha explained, he had been watching from the tree above. "A nightmare huh? Sorry guys I didn't mean to wake you all up," kagome sighed.  
  
When everyone had left she turned to sesshomaru,. "I'm sorry about that, I 'm really glad you're alright though - I was really scared. "Care to enlighten me, or would you rather not talk about it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.  
  
Kagome chose to tell him what had happened and when she finished she was crying again, she pressed her face to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Her actions caught him off guard and before he could think about what he was doing he returned the embrace.  
  
Kagome turned her head to look straight up into his golden eyes and their lips met softly, "is sesshomaru kissing me?" kagome thought faintly. Sesshomaru was surprised when she began to reture the kiss.  
  
He suddenly broke away from her, "I have to prepare to leave" he said quickly knocking Kagome over. She was confused " had he really just kissed her? Why did he push her away?" she thought but the idea of the cold taiyoukai falling for a human was ridiculous and she pushed the notion out of her head as she ran off into the forest, she needed time to think. She still had at least 2 hours before they left to battle Naraku.  
  
She dashed off and was sitting beside the river when she heard a low deadly hiss from behind her.  
  
She stood up quickly and decided it was time to return to camp, she started to run. She felt uneasy as though something was following her.  
  
Just then she felt hre feet bding pulled out from under her, she landed harshly beside a rather large snake youkai, she opened her mouth to scream for inu yasha but sesshomarus name came out instead.  
  
She screamed his name once more before the snake demon silenced her as he pulled her farther into the forest. Sesshomaru heard her scream from across the forest and instantly turned and ran towards her scent, which carried fear on it. He had to find her.  
  
Sorry I've taken so long to update!!!  
  
You see I only have 3 people reading my story which is enough, just not enough to give me a whole lot of incentive to write. Then there are also the other things such as my computer was broken and I went through editing it and took out half the story so yah. I have the next chapter written though, so I'll type it up asap.  
  
Thankyou to:  
  
Duchesscarml- Thankyou so much!! I wasn't going to continue with my story until I got your review, I really appreciate it, I'm glad you like it. Your stories are really good, I'm reading two of them right now (A second chance at love and life's amazing querks) and they are both really good, I'll be sure to review, update soon!!  
  
Ashley - I'm really glad you like the story, I'm sorry if you don't like sess/kag fics but I hope you continue reading anyways. I will try and make it a little less sappy and put in more action, I have the next chapter written which has a fight in it and it should be up as soon as I find the incentive to type it!! Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Miranda - Thank you I took some of the suggestions you sent me, it'll just take a little while to incorporate them with my own twist! 


	4. Caught

Disclaimer - can you guess? I don't own inu yasha  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she looked down, she was not going in there! She ws looking down into a large chasm to which the snake youkai was bringing her, but it wasn't just a dry hole in the ground, no it was home to many, many snakes. Kagome disliked snakes at the best of times - or rather was scared of them, she supposed inu yasha would remember the fit she'd thrown when a snake crossed her path in the forest. It seemed she did not have much of a choice as to whether or not she went in there, she could hear voices- real voices not just hissing as she was pulled along with her eyes clenched shut. They spoke of the shikon no tama and breaking free, she also thought she heard something along the lines of "eat the human alive," the thought was disgusting. As soon as she was set down on a large rock on the bottom she decided to give theses demons a piece of her mind. "Look jerk, I don't know why you brought me here, if it was for the jewel why didn't' you just take it?" "Eat you" was it's simple response, "what am I, a compensations prize?" she yelled, "well you know what? I'm leaving right now I don't have time for this. My friend is in trouble and you are worried about your supper?!?" she then went to leave but before she could she felt something slimy around her neck. "Stay put wench" came a voice from near her head, the slimy thing moved from around her neck to pull on the jewel (hanging from her neck), kagome tried to fight it off but she found she had been bound down. "Help!" she screamed but before she could say anything else a blinding light hit her eyes (not literally) and she closed them quickly. When she opened them seconds later she was faced with sesshomaru, the jewel dangling from his finger, they were surrounded in blood and gore. It seemed sesshomaru had slaughtered them all in his fury. " I believe this belongs to you" he said before grabbing her and leaping out into the daylight. He set her down just as inuyasha raced out of the forest. " Kagome, are you alright, did sesshomaru hurt you?" he asked her anxiously. "No" Kagome replied, "he never would." She explained her run in with the snakes only to receive a glare from inuyasha. "WHAT!?! He yelled we've been waiting around for you all this time because you were too stupid to stay near camp? Stupid wench, we've lost an hour already!" "Inuyasha," kagome said sweetly "SIT SIT SIT" "you knew that was coming" Sango commented. Come one we had better get started soon or we'll lose even more time" said Miroku "I'm not sure how long it'll take to get there and I don't fancy spending a night on Naraku's territory." Seconds later they were off with the same traveling arrangements as before, Kagome had all but forgotten about sesshomaru kissing her due to her previous adventure. She became submerged in her thoughts trying to find logice behind his action.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Saeko's POV  
  
I woke up with my head hurting, I couldn't remember anything except smashing my head. I concentrated extremely hard but all that cam to mind was an inu youkai - no hanyou in a red kimono. I felt I had seen him before but couldn't seem to remember. I saw a darkness in the doorway and watched as a man entered my room, he had long black hair and wore purple. He came over a sat beside me, we sat in silence for a while until he began a conversation. "You know I've waited many years for this day" he began, I was already lost I didn't know who he was or even who I was but I let him continue. "You represent youth, kindness but most importantly eternal beauty, were you to die everything nice and pure in this world would fade out of existence, though inuyasha was too stupid to think of this before he assumed you were dead." Inuyasha? Hmmm I knew that name, it was coming back to me, but eternal beauty? I couldn't even remember what I looked like, even so what a shallow guy! My arms were tried behind my back and I had no defense as he said "I would destroy you and lead the world to darkness but for one thing, I have yet to make you mine and take you away from that filthy half breed" he leaned over and kissed me. I had no idea who this guy thought he was, but what a jerk! Having no hands to fight with I bit him , catching him off guard, I stood up and backed away - he seemed to have thought I would give in willingly but he was wrong, I would die before. While he was determining what to do with me I glanced around the room, there was nothing except a bag - my bag I remembered, yes my memory was coming back. Suddenly I sensed motion, I turned my head just as he leapt at me, aiming a blow to my head. I dropped and rolled landing near to my bag, before I could stand he was over me. I wasn't very good at fighting hand to hand, inuyasha had begun to teach me but I was better with a sword - I remembered, slowly but surely things were coming back. I reached for the first thing I could find, which happened to me a rock, "shit " I exclaimed, I hit him pretty hard with it none the less, though I was puzzled as to why I kept rocks in my bag. He backed up a little and I grabbed for my bag again grabbing it just in time to hit him with my ukulele? More memories came back, I had been in a store with a little girl, who I think was my daughter, she had wanted it and I had bought it for her. I remembered stuffing it into my bag for kiyoka to play with, Kiyoka? That was the little girl, where was I going with the bag though? Suddenly I felt something pulling on the collar of my shirt, it was the man again. He lifted me high into the air, "so you are breaking my spell are you. This Naraku is not to be taken so lightly, even if I cannot control your mind your body is still captive here. You're lucky I have a purpose for you or I'd kill you right here" he said, so I guess his name was naraku, "spell, what spell" I asked. " I placed a spell on you to cause you to forget your past, though if you can fight it I will not waste my strength, besides it will be more fun to watch you face as I kill inu yasha if I remove the spell." With a flick of his hand I felt it all come back, first slowly then faster and faster until I felt flooded by memories. Before I could contemplate it all I felt something hard come down on my head, fell down but before losing consciousness one thought echoed through my head : Inuyasha would help me if he could.  
  
Hahahaha I got this chapter up pretty fast, same night in fact, as the last one  
  
Thanks again to  
  
Dushesscarml  
  
Ashley  
  
Miranda  
  
Thankyou guys so much!! You are the best 


End file.
